Knocking on heaven's door
by Shiawase-usagichan
Summary: She was invisible. He could see her. Who was she exactly? What was he after? These two brought together by a fated meeting go on a journey together to answer these questions. Can they find the answers before Lucy is knocking on heaven's door? LucyXNatsu
1. Knowing who to ask

**Knocking on heaven's door**

**She was invisible. He could see her. Who was she exactly? What was he after? These two brought together by some coincidence go on a journey together to answer these lies ahead of them. Danger, death or something more? Can they find the answer before Lucy was knocking on heaven's door. LucyXNatsu**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Knowing who to ask.<span>

.

.

.

Darkness.

All was dark at that time.

She had gained consciousness, but she couldn't remember anything before that, except her name. Lucy Heartfillia was it? She knew her eyes were shut, but made no attempts at opening them. Strange. What was waiting for her at the end of the tunnel? Silence or more darkness? The options were endless, and it scared her. She felt like she was floating, in a bottomless pit, never-ending darkness.

Spiraling, immeasurable and infinite.

She had to find out eventually, so with a struggle her eyes slowly opened, to let in the light of the sun. The sea of dark was gone, but she opened her eyes to a scene that she didn't expect. Strange, so many people were all around her. They trampled all over her, not even bothering to help her up. They continued to flock, and a sea of never ending people continued to pour into the streets. Where was she? Who was she? Why couldn't she remember? And for the third time that day, she thought; strange.

"Strange…" That time she also let it slip through her lips. Her voice was hoarse so she let out a series of coughs to clear her throat.

Lucy lifted herself off the cold cement ground and her eyes absorbing the sight before her. She obviously hadn't caused a scene because everyone was completely oblivious to the fact she had been lying on the ground. Perhaps it was normal for people to lie on the floor? She couldn't consider anyone who would, normal, but then again she had previously been doing so. Despite being surrounded by so many people, she still felt she was alone, and shrouded in darkness once again.

Lucy reached into her pockets to try and find other clues about herself and the situation she was in. She pulled out a brown parchment held by a single elastic band. Lucy slid the band off, peeled it open and examined the ancient brown paper. Its edges seemed as if it was torn from another piece but she wasn't so confident in her verdict. The dotted lines and symbols scrawled all over, made it hard to decipher with just a glance. Lucy tucked it back into her pocket, deciding to thoroughly look over it later, and used the elastic band to tie her hair up.

Other than the piece of parchment all she had were the clothes she had on- a simple sleeveless shirt decorated with blue lines and a blue skirt well above her knees, and the necklace, with a key pendant. The pendant was a very simple design of a silver key with a cylindrical shaft and a single, flat, rectangular tooth attached to the side. The key was especially distinguished by its bow, in the shape of a heart, and the chain was thread through its bow. It was no bigger than her thumb, but nonetheless still simply beautiful. There were letters engraved, but it looked like a load of nonsense. _Evo-llan-ret-eyl-nod-nae-noym._ Lucy attempted to pronounce it out loud, but it sounded like a bunch of gibberish. She knew she needed to find out where she was, so she summoned her courage and began approaching people passing by.

The first person she asked was a fat grubby man, who had his hands buried in a packet of oily chips. He was munching so loudly, that Lucy felt the need to yell at him to gain his attention. So she raised her voices up a few decibels, but still she couldn't get his attention. _How rude_, she thought, and somewhat haughtily thought how he should consider himself lucky that a beauty like herself was talking to him. In all honesty, Lucy was at lost for words. What exactly was going on? She stood on the rocky road and continued to watch the people passing by, unsure whether she should approach anyone else. After a while of watching people walk past, despite her earlier thought, she approached another.

The next person she tried to enquire, was a mother in her mid 30s holding her son's hand weaving in and out of the crowd. Lucy tapped her shoulder and let out a reasonably loud 'excuse me', but still nothing. No response. It was as it she was invisible. Lucy had to look at herself in the glass windows of the passing shops to make sure she wasn't invisible. No, she could still see her blonde haired- brown eyed self in the window. She did a double take, and then a triple take and so on- She did this five times, if she were counting.

The third was to confirm her theory. This time she approached a slim and relatively tall man, head adorned with blonde spikes and naturally narrow blue eyes. He looked like the type who would talk to a beauty such as herself. She straightened herself up, and marched towards him, praying with all she had that she wasn't right about herself. She stood in front of him, and blocked his way, but with eyes indifferent and completely unaware that she stood in front of him, the man knocked into her. He bounced back from the recoil and looked around confused; his eyes looked straight at her, but not actually seeing her.

"Can you see me?" She tugged desperately on his overly long jacket, but he took no notice. Sweat dripped down her face, and her wide hazel eyes stared after him as he walked away.

No way… "It can't be true…"

Lucy lifted herself up and in haste she began running around the town, frantically knocking people over, yelling at the voice of her lungs, trying to get their attention. But no matter what she did, they all seemed like they couldn't see her.

"CAN'T ANYONE SEE ME?"

After a while, her situation became clear. She made her way towards a bench and placed herself down stiffly. She knew it was strange before, but now it was just painfully obvious. Lucy had experimented a bit, to see what condition her body was in. She could still feel the pain when she pinched herself, and she could still feel and lift objects up and she could definitely see herself, proving that she wasn't invisible or a ghost. The only problem was, she wasn't visible to anyone else but herself, the earlier feeling of loneliness hitting her like a ton of bricks.

How was she going to survive like this? Lucy began to doubt whether she was human to begin with. After with no memories or anything to remind her of her forgotten past, she couldn't rule out the possibility. What made her think she was human in the first place?

She took out the strange brown parchment from her pocket again and began to scrutinize it in more depth. The wind decided to pick up at that exact moment and snatched the piece of parchment from her hands. Lucy gasped out loud and ran after the piece as it tumbled through the sky.

* * *

><p>The parchment eventually hovered lower, and then flew straight into the face of a young man, sticking onto him like glue. He peeled of the aberrant piece of paper, and thought of discarding the offending item, but mysteriously thought against it at the last minute...<p>

* * *

><p>Lucy huffed tiredly and looked around to see where her piece of paper had gone off to. The blonde lifted her right hand to shade her eyes from the glaring sun, but as she did she let out a piercing scream. Her arms were becoming transparent; she could actually see the cement road through her arms where flesh used to be. It continued to fade until it had completely disappeared. Lucy frantically began feeling her arm, but her left hand continued to go through, it was like trying to feel the air around her. The invisiblity slowly crept up her arm with Lucy trying to hysterically shake her arm like there was a large spider clinging into her. She partially wished that it was a large spider instead.<p>

Lucy kneeled down and holding her disappearing arm against her desperately. She squeezed her eyes shut, wishing that it was all a bad nightmare, but she knew better, because she had just woke up just before. In her head, she cried for help, not sure of what to do.

As she was huddled unsure of what to do next, a large shadow was casted over her. Lucy quickly looked up, and her brown eyes met with charcoal black eyes. Her eyes widened at him as he handed her a familiar piece of brown paper. Lucy took the parchment off him and thanked him profusely. As soon as she grasped the parchment with her left hand, her right arm began materializing again. She jumped in shock, covering her mouth to muff her scream. She could only stare at her arm re-appearing with wide eyes and relief flooded her body.

She looked up and gave him a shaky grin when she had her whole right arm and hand back. Lucy had been in such a panic that she didn't have enough time to examine her savior. Wound around his neck was a white scarf, and he was clad in an outfit consisting of a black waistcoat with gold trimmings and matching vest with no shirt underneath, short white trousers that go down to his knees. Lucy's eyes were drawn almost immediately to his salmon coloured hair, fashioned in thick spikes. His sharp eyes looked at her with interest and disbelief, and Lucy wondered if he saw her arms reappearing.

Lucy gasped, as realization dawned on her.

Saw…

He saw her.

Her was looking at her and could actually see her, he approached her first!

Her lips were quivering and she glanced at him with large eyes.

"Can you see me?"

The salmon haired boy gave her toothy grin though confusion danced in his eyes, and answered simply;

"I can."

Lucy quickly lifted herself up, and flung her arms around him. Her body pocessed and moved on its own accord, but still, the relief that flooded her was beyond overwhelming. She wound her arms around the stranger and embraced his warmth. She pressed her body against him, her face smothered by his white scarf, not caring about the possible outcomes of her bold action. She was just too relieved, words weren't enought.

Finally she could see the light, in this dark nightmare…

And the boy…

… He didn't seem to mind either...

* * *

><p><strong>AHHHHH, this idea just popped into my mind and I knew, I had to write this and I happen to be writing this story whist re- watching angel beats- hence the name xD! This is going to be awesome, and I really hope you'll support this story; I wanna know what everyone thinks! I really hoped you enjoyed the introduction and be expecting the next chapter soon :D *begins working diligently on next chapter*<strong>

**Well til next time,**

**Marina-chan :D**


	2. Nothing that strange

**Knocking on heaven's door**

**She was invisible. He could see her. Who was she exactly? What was he after? These two brought together by some uncanny coincidence go on a journey together to answer these questions. What lies ahead of them. Danger, death or something more? LucyXNatsu**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2: Nothing that strange<em>

His pink spikes bobbed up and down with every step he took. He was like a crab at that moment, scuttling bizarrely through the crowd of people. He attracted_ too_ much attention- eyes staring at him like he was from another planet. Not that he cared anyways; he was Natsu Dragneel, a person that attracted attention, so it wasn't that much of a big deal. His hands were buried in his white trousers, for no reason at all. He brought them out to help transmit his voice through the crowd of people.

"HAPPY!" He yelled out lazily. "WHERE DID YOU GO?"

He waited for an answer of some sort, but when he heard nothing, he frowned disappointingly and continued his scuttling.

At that moment a mysterious object flew into his face at an alarming speed and he stumbled backwards in surprise. Natsu peeled off whatever had chosen to stick to him off the intention of burning it to a crisp. He began heating up his hands, but stopped at the last minute. His charcoal eyes stared at the piece of parchment with interest. He could feel a mysterious magic coming from the paper so he rolled it up and stuffed it in his pocket. Natsu continued with his search and then his eyes were drawn towards a crouching figure in the sea of people.

He walked up towards her, and she looked up with terrified brown eyes. Something clicked for Natsu (something extremely rare), and sure enough he was handing the girl the brown parchment. He could sense the same bizarre magic coming from her as well. She presented him with a large, grateful smile and took the parchment off him, albeit with a shaking hand. His eyes were glued on her, but he was soon observing an arm materializing out of nowhere, and his eyes widened in shock. The girl's eyes were also filled with the same astonishment as she witnessed her own limb becoming visible.

Natsu was about to offer up a hand but suddenly, with lips shaking and her eyes ample in anticipation, she stuttered out a single question.

"Can you see me?"

As if she wasn't strange enough, now she was asking strange questions. Of course he could see her. Despite thinking that, he gave her a grin and answered her simple question.

"I can!"

She looked incredibly relieved and her eyes shining. He definitely did not expect her next action, as she leaped on him and gave him a tight squeeze. At first he was surprised by her hug, but her shaking didn't stop so he left her be. Natsu watched the stranger, slightly embarrassed but he didn't mind so much, and even contemplated on hugging her back a few times. He knew that the piece of parchment was strange, but leading him to this event, he knew it was a nut job piece of paper.

Well… he's had stranger things happen to him.

* * *

><p>The two strangers stayed in that position for a while.<br>Well…until Lucy realized what she was doing and let out a small squeak, broking out of the embrace. Red faced and stuttering, apologized until no end; Natsu reassured her it was alright.

Feeling a bit shy, Lucy looked up at the salmon haired stranger and held out a shaky hand. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia"

Natsu shook her hand and grinned widely. "Hey, I'm Natsu Dragneel"

She returned the smile, and calmed down. She was curious now. Curiosity plagued her mind. She bit her lip in contemplation. "How can you see me?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" He asked, confused.

Lucy looked up at nothing in particular. "Well… no one else is able to see me…"

Natsu pushed his face closer towards hers and stared at her. Lucy gazed back wide-eyed, embarrassing. He didn't look like he believed her.

The blonde sighed and gave him a tired smile. She walked up to a brawny stranger on the street, and Natsu followed closely behind.

"Here, watch this,"

Lucy lifted up a hand, bunched it up into a fist and then gave the random a right hook. The man tumbled backwards holding his stinging face.

Natsu's eyes widened in disbelief and horror. What. The. Hell.

The man's eyes darted around, looking straight at Lucy and Natsu, glued onto the spot, watched the scene helplessly. Finally the man's eyes had landed on the salmon haired teenager, and then growled menacingly. Natsu huffed and inwardly rolled his eyes.

_So he was going to pin the blame on me. _

Narrow eyed, the stranger heaved Natsu's scarf and tugged threateningly. "Why'd you do that for punk!"

Natsu gave him a frown. This was all very strange, couldn't he see Lucy there waving apologetically.

"I didn't do it, it was her."

To confirm that she truly was invisible the burly male turned around to check where Natsu had pointed to. His eyes were soon like those of a raging bull's.

"Don't screw with me!" He raised a fist and had every intention of bringing it down and hitting him, but despite that, Natsu could only stared at Lucy with incredulity dancing in his eyes. He looked straight at her too!

She was telling the truth!

*SMASH!*

* * *

><p>Lucy gave Natsu a sheepish smile, whist praying for his forgiveness. "That was the quickest way I could think of to convince you!"<p>

Natsu paid no attentions to her feeble attempts at gaining his pardon, he only stared at her. That man's punch was nothing, and he couldn't see why she was apologizing so profusely. He only continued to stare at her with curious and incredulous eyes.

The two were sitting inside a nearby café, on the furthest left corner, away from the middle where a large amount of people were gathered. The tables and chairs were quaint and the walls decorated with various paintings and there even hung a map of the region. The faint smell of the fresh baked bread and puff pastries smothered the café, drawing people in by the dozens. The resonance of talking mixed with that of the water boiling and cash registers chiming blended together well, making that atmosphere in the café a relaxed one.

The waitress walked up the Lucy and Natsu, pen in hand and notepad in the other, and asked for Natsu's order.

Natsu turned towards Lucy, who was busily looking at the menu, and asked her what she wanted to eat. Lucy flipped through the menu once again and simply asked for a coffee and a chocolate cake. The salmon haired teenager turned to the waitress whose eyes were seriously doubting whether he was sane or not.

"I don't really want anything, but Lucy says she wants a coffee and a chocolate cake" The waitress awarded him with a nervous laugh and scampered away, after writing the order.

Lucy's eyes widened in realization and blushed in embarrassment for Natsu.

"NATSU! Remember that normal people can't see me!" She hissed urgently at him.

Natsu gave her a blank gaze and then his face broke into a grin.

"Ah yeah I remember!"

Lucy wanted to facepalm herself but restrained from doing so. She didn't want to be rude to the boy who had just rescued her from the pits of despair. She calmed herself down and glanced at him, only to find him staring at her, once again. She played with the hem of her skirt nervously, his staring making her restless.

"So Natsu-"

He reached out and began pulling on her cheeks before she could finish her sentence. Lucy had a deadpanned expression as Natsu began poking and feeling her face.

"You feel exactly like a real person!"

"Well… I don't think I'm a ghost…" Natsu's eager expression dropped slightly.

"Oh… well that's too bad" He crossed his arms "What happened to you Lucy?"

"…I don't know…" She mumbled, brown eyes gazing at the rose patterned table cloth.

Natsu sent her a questioning gaze and Lucy began to explain her situation to him making things more dramatic than they actually were…

9999999999

"…and that's when you found me and gave back this weird parchment…"

Lucy dug into her pocket and brought out the parchment again. She looked at and turned it on its side. The blonde stared at the parchment, still trying to decipher what it was.

"Hey, let me see it!"

Lucy bit her lips and then hesitantly passed it over to the salmon haired boy. As soon as Lucy had let go of the mysterious brown parchment her fingers began disappearing and she held her breath. Natsu looking curiously at her fingers, gave her a reassuring pat on her other hand.

"Don't worry Lucy, I'll give it back to you" He gave her a large grin and she exhaled relieved.

His eyes skimmed the parchment brief, and his eyebrows were knitted together in thought.

"I… think I've seen this before…"

Lucy's eyes widened in hope. "W-w-where?"

Natsu brushed a hand through his salmon coloured spikes. He groaned in frustration and black eyes darted around the café trying to remember why the parchment seemed so familiar. Suddenly he yelled and stood up so roughly the cutlery on the table shook and clattered loudly. Lucy also jumped in surprise at his brash behavior.

"W-w-what is it?"

Natsu pulled out of his chair and marched towards the café walls where paintings in frames were hung up. The salmon haired teenager stood in front of a particular frame and held out the parchment next to it.

Lucy gasped and then her face broke into a large smile. Natsu had held up the parchment next to a map of Fiore and the parchment lines matched the corner of the drawn up continent.

So this was a part of a map! Natsu was grinning proudly at himself and then strolled back to Lucy giving back the piece of her map, at once her fingers began reappearing.

"So this is a map that's somehow connected with me…" Lucy brought all the pieces of information together. She placed the map down on the table and Natsu placed himself back in his seat. Lucy quietly examined the dotted line on her map and traced it with her fingers until it stopped at a red star. It was messily drawn on so she had to guess what the scribble of a star was. For now, she decided it was a star.

Looking up at the map, Lucy decided that the journey ahead of her, would be a rather long one.

"So Natsu, where are we actually in Fiore?"

Natsu scratched his head and frowned. "Well… we're about here…" he pointed at Lucy's map piece, at exactly where the dotted lines had started.

Lucy's eyes widened in shock. _This can't just be a coincidence!_

So… she just had to follow the map and maybe she'll find more about herself and this parchment. What was there in the place with a star?

"Hay, that scribble looks like happy!"

"I'm pretty sure it's a star…" she mumbled

"No, I see Happy there, see the spikes!" Who the heck was Happy anyways?

"My map, my rules!"

Natsu awarded her with a sulking pout,

Lucy looked up and nice and gave him a large smile. "Well, anyways, thank you so much for helping me, Natsu! I'm so glad I met you!"

Natsu returned her grin, with one of his own bright one. "No problem! You're interesting Lucy!"

Lucy grabbed the map piece and shoved it in her skirt pocket. She pushed her chair back and stood up to leave when she caught Natsu's questioning gaze.

"I'm going to find myself again," she simply told him and made a turn to leave. She took a step forward when a hand gripped her wrist, stopping her.

"Hey Lucy! Why don't you come with us?"

Lucy's eyes widened. "Eh?"

" We just got off at Hargeon town, and we're travelling Fiore to look for something…"

The blonde stared at him blankly, before breaking into a large grin. "Really? It wouldn't be a problem?"

Natsu laughed loudly and began dragging Lucy out the café door with him. "The more the merrier!"

Lucy nodded happily and allowed herself to be dragged by him. She was truly glad she met him, and the two companions took their first step into an adventure of a life time…

TBC…

* * *

><p>"Wasn't there a map in that empty frame there? " Asked the waitress who stared at the café wall blankly.<p>

Lucy: Natsu what's that map from the café doing in your pockets?

"…." She was safer to not ask…

"Ne, Natsu, when you said that 'you can join us', is there another person with you?"

Natsu paused then remained silent and deep in thought. Suddenly his mouth dropped open and he let out a loud yell.

"OH CRAP! HAPPYY!"

"Happy?"

"Quick Lucy we have to find him!" He turned around quickly, still holding onto Lucy wrist, ran wildly back into the Town of Hargeon.

Lucy grinned to herself. She was being pulled at his pace again, but she had a feeling travelling with him wasn't going to be dull at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter up! I love writing adventure pieces :D It feels like fairy tail to me! But this times just a team with Natsu, Lucy and Happy! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please tell me what you think! Ideas are plenty welcome xD Well til next time! Don't worry the other Fairy tail characters will be introduced along the wayy~<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>NEXT TIME ON KNOCKING ON HEAVEN'S DOOR (insert next episode music<span>__):_

_Lucy's map leads them further inland of Fiore where they meet a pair of ice mages and their minions blocking their way. Can Natsu and Lucy fight their way through these impressive mages? What exactly did Lucy's map lead them to?_

_Lucy: Natsu I thought you were fire! Fire is meant to melt ice!  
>Natsu: How bout you try beating them!<br>Lucy: *waves Natsu banner* Go Go Natsu! Go Go!_

_Find out next chapter: ON TOP OF THE ICE CASTLE!_


End file.
